Someone like Alice
by HoennLnk03
Summary: A story about 2 lovers living everyday life, until the unexpected happens... Alice and Lauren are lovers just trying to get through life in a world full of terrorism, violence, hate and war. Will they survive?
1. Chapter 1: My Favorite Pastime

Someone like Alice

Alice Hemingway

Lauren Conner

**Wassup my cool guys and gals? So this is my first time doing anything on here, but I've been stockpiling ideas in my head and I need to make some room, so I'm clearing out some space. Anyways, you don't wanna listen to my babbling. On with the first chapter of 'Someone like Alice'. Enjoy!**

I looked down the scope of the rifle in my hands, searching for my target. Then, I heard a rustling in the bushes a couple meters away. I snapped my body in the direction of the disturbance and pulled the trigger, sending three shots into the bush with rapid succession. I heard a small, cute sound from the bush, and then...laughing? "I was trying to surprise you and this is the thanks I get?" I watched as Lauren got up out of the bushes with paint splattered all over her shirt. "For all I know you could have come up on me and shot me!" I said jokingly at her. Lauren brushed her reddish-brown hair out of her face and brushed off her jacket and cargo pants. She walked up to me and gave me a hug. "You win _again_, like always." I looked at her face, she looked tired and her face was all dirty with sweat and dirt. "You wanna go home?" I whispered quietly in her ear. "I wanna be with you." She sweetly whispered back into my ear. "Fine, let's get back to the main building then."

I opened the door to the lounge room of the building and sat Lauren in a chair that was sitting at a table in the corner. " I'm gonna go get you something to drink real quick so you can relax before we get going, okay?" Lauren looked at me and gave me a small smile and a thank you, and I left to get her something to drink. I made my way to the main room, where the counter is, and walked up to a Lucario sitting on a stool reading a magazine. "Hey Ray, did Sammy move the cooler?" Ray looked up and pointed his paw across the room to a pair of vending machines on the wall. "Badass!" I looked back over to Ray and smirked. "Hey, how's that pretty Braixen doing?" He slammed down his magazine and blushed a red that you could clearly see through his dark blue fur. "That's for being a dick to me and being moping around all the time. I'm glad you have someone to spend time with though Ray." I told him as I turned my attention to the vending machines. I put money in both machines and punched in the numbers for a package of peanuts and a bottle of water for me and Lauren. After everything fell out the bottom of the machines I pulled a small bag from the rack beside it and put everything inside the bag. As I walked out the door, I turned my head to look at Ray. " Be sure to send me an invitation to the wedding." He slammed his head on the counter and I closed the door and started my walk back to the lounge.

I opened the door to the lounge and stepped inside. " Took you long enough." Lauren said with a cute giggle. " I wish you would take long enough in bed." I said back at her with a smirk. She looked at me with a seductive look on her face. " You wanna test me and find out?" I put the bottle of water and peanuts on the table and sat down beside her. " Maybe after we get home and you take a shower." She got up from her chair and sat on my lap. " You gonna take a shower with me?" She kissed me on the lips and slipped her hand into my pants. " If you're good and you don't try to rape me." I told her with a fake serious tone. She reluctantly got off my lap and sat back down in her chair. "You're mean, you know that?" She said with a fake pouty face. "How can I make it up to you?" I said as I sat on her lap and french kissed her neck. She let out a deep moan and cupped my face in her hands and kissed me deeply on my lips. "I love you Alice, more than anything." I smashed my lips against her's and stuck my tongue in her mouth savoring her taste and exploring every inch of her mouth. I disconnected our mouths and whispered softly into her ear. " I'm totally gonna do you when we get home." Lauren looked at me with a smile on her face. "I'm gonna enjoy every second of it too."

**Hi again! So what did you think? Want more chapters? (I'm gonna make more chapters no matter what!) Really? You do? That's great! Anyways, I'll talk to you cool guys and gals soon. Byyyeee! Oh, and I don't own Pokémon or am affiliated with them in any way shape or form. But they're free to call me anytime and offer me a job!**


	2. Chapter 2: Love, Sex, and Memories

Someone like Alice

Alice Hemingway

Lauren Conner

**Hi again! I decided to write a longer chapter, since the last one was so short. I hope you like it! On with chapter 2!**

Alice reached up on the counter to get her phone. She pushed the button to turn the device on, and looked at the time- 3 pm Lauren was still on top of her, assaulting her neck with a barrage of kisses. She tried to push Lauren off of her, but it was no use. Alice looked into her eyes with a loving, but stern tone, trying to get through to Lauren that she wasn't trying to hurt her feelings.

"Alright, we need to get going." She told her with a smile on her face. To be honest, She could've stayed like this forever, but she also needed to get home and take a shower. Lauren moved her focus on Alice's lips and kissed them with tender affection.

"Come on, can't we just stay in here a little longer?" Alice reached down to put her phone in her pocket, only to realize she didn't have pants on. "Babe, we've been in here for an hour and a half, and as much as I love this, we need to start heading out." Lauren gave out a sigh, got off of her, then picked up her shirt off the ground. "How could you be so cold blooded towards your girlfriend like that?" Her? Cold blooded? Never! Okay, maybe a little... but that was besides the point! "I'm cold blooded?" Alice asked her with a skeptical face. Lauren walked over to where she was standing and kissed her on the lips. "I'm just screwing with you babe, you're the nicest, most loving person I've ever met in my life." Alice gave her girlfriend a hug. "Come on, let's get out of here." Lauren jumped on her and she carried her bridal style out the door.

The couple walked past Ray, heading towards the entrance, when they heard him clear his throat. Alice turned around to see what the problem was. "Wassup Ray?" She asked in a nonchalant tone. He looked down at her legs to show her where the problem was. Alice looked down at her body. Oh shit, she forgot her pants. The Lucario looked at her with a smirk, knowing he'd gotten payback for her embarrassing comments earlier. What would she have to say to that? Alice looked back up at Ray. "Whatever." She shrugged as she turned around to head out the glass double doors. Wait, that was it?! No embarrassment? Nothing? That was total bull! Alice looked back at Ray as she reached the front entrance. "Enjoy the view while you still can" She gave him a playful wink for extra measure. Ray slammed his face into the counter again. Why couldn't he just get payback one time without it backfiring on him?

Alice laughed as she walked out the door. She carried Lauren to her car: a 2019 Dodge Challenger SRT Hellcat Redeye with a 797-horsepower supercharged Hemi high-output engine. Alice looked at its silver paint shine in the sun. Damn it was a nice car. She opened the passenger side door and put her girlfriend inside the the vehicle. She walked around to the other side, got in, and started the car, which gave out a mighty roar in response. Lauren jumped in her seat. Alice laughed and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You okay?" Lauren gave her a smile and nodded. "Of course, and by the way" Lauren tossed Alice her pants which had mysteriously disappeared. "Here's your pants back." Alice gave her girlfriend a zealous look. Lauren really did love her, and she also knew how to turn her on. "Hope you enjoyed my ass, because your stunt just costed it." Alice said with a playful tone.

"Alright then, that's fine." She knew Alice wouldn't last long without her. "Okay then." Alice said as she began pulling out of the parking lot and onto the road, and just like that they were gone. "So, you have a good time?" Lauren let out a small chuckle. "Yeah, because I like getting shot at, and you know I love it when I get dirty and sweaty." She said in a sarcastic tone. "Really though Alice, I don't care what we do as long as we're doing something together." Gosh, why did she have to be so romantic and cute? It made her want to tear her clothes off and make love to her, and there was nothing wrong with that, but wanting to do that every time a word came out of her mouth was just too much to handle.

About half an hours drive later Alice pulled into the driveway of her house and put the car in park. Home sweet home. She looked at Lauren who looked like she was going to fall asleep any second. "You poor thing, you look tired." She grabbed the keys out of the ignition, got out of the car, and put them in her pocket as she quickly grabbed Lauren from out of the passenger side. She was about as heavy as you would expect for a girl her size, around 130-140 pounds. She herself would probably look about the same as her, but she was taller and was more muscular than the skinny girl she was carrying in her arms.

Alice tapped the door a couple times with her foot and called for Sebastian to let her in as quietly as she could, as to not wake up her girlfriend. The door opened to a black and white Greninja staring at her. He quickly realized what was happening and reached out to grab the sleeping girl. "Take her upstairs and put her in my bed, make sure she's comfortable please Sebastian." The ninja frog then swiftly jumped up the stairs and down the hallway.

She put her keys on the hanger by the door and sank into her couch. Where was she going to sleep tonight? She knew she could always go upstairs and sleep with Lauren, but she didn't want to make her uncomfortable. After a moment of thought she decided to just sleep on the couch. She stripped down to her bra and panties, and then made her way to find a blanket to cover with.

She laid down on the couch and closed her eyes. She could feel the dirt and grime on her body. Who was she kidding? She couldn't sleep like this. She tossed the blanket aside, sighing to herself as she pushed herself off the couch and walked upstairs to get a shower started. She turned the water on, and when it was ready, got into the shower. She looked into the mirror that was on the shower wall and thought back to when she and Lauren first met.

Flashback: 1 year ago

Wilderdam High

March 12, 2018

Senior year

"Hey Alice!" A guy yelled out, trying to get her attention. He was dirty blonde,he had butch cut hair, dark orange eyes, and a clean shaven face that had most girls falling for him in an instant. His name was Vince Ashton. She turned around reluctantly and watched him run towards her. When he finally caught up with her, he gave her a smile and stood up straight. "Listen, I've been meaning to tell you something, and I just wanted to get it over with now." She raised an eyebrow at him. "Sure Vince, fire away." She wasn't amused by his timing. She had classes to get to. "I'll try to make it quick, I want you to be my girlfriend." She wasn't really that surprised to be honest. He had already dated almost every other girl who went to this school, so she expected he would come to her sooner or later. Not that she was gloating or anything, but she was an attractive girl.

"I'm sorry Vince, I just don't like you that way." At that moment his smile turned to a scowl, and he got closer to her. She might've been muscled, but she was no match for someone like Vince. He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him and began dragging her to a spot in the back of the school where nobody could see them.

Rape scene here, so if you're not cool with that I'd skip this part. It won't be long at all though.

Vince dragged her to a abandoned classroom and slammed her down on a table. He ripped her clothes off and pushed his pants down, revealing his (not so big) penis, but before he did anything with that, he flipped her around and began to suck on her nipples. "Come on, tell me you like it." She didn't like it, and if she could she would beat his ass, but it was no use, he was too strong for her. "Bitch! I said tell me you like it!" He said as he punched her in the jaw. "Screw you." She told him, spitting blood on his face. He wiped the blood off his face and reeled back to hit her again. "You fucking slut!" He struck her again, harder than the last strike.

She could feel her nose shatter, the blood all over her face, but she didn't feel any pain. It was like her whole body was numb, immune to pain. Vince grabbed her body, lining up his cock with her vagina, ready to take her virginity from her, but before he could do anything, the door swung open and a girl with a metal rod rushed in and hit him in the face with the weapon, knocking him out cold. Before she blacked out she could hear the girl drop the rod and tell her everything was going to be okay.

End of scene! I don't really like writing content related to rape, but it's done, so I don't have to think about it anymore.

When Alice had woken up, she found that she was in a hospital room. She looked down at her body and stared at the wires and tubes connected to her body. A noise beside her bed caught her attention, and she moved her head to see what it was. It was the girl who had saved her from Vince. "How long have I been here?" She said to her savior in a quiet voice. She looked up and smiled at her. "About 4 weeks." Four weeks? Damn. She'd have a lot of work to do when she got back. "How long have you been here?" The Auburn haired girl chuckled and shook her head "About 4 weeks." Now Alice felt guilty, she shouldn't have to deal with her problems.

"I'm sorry, you had to deal with me while you could've been other places." She looked surprised that she was apologizing. "No, no! It's okay! I- I wanted to make sure you would be okay... anyways, I'm Lauren." She had to hold back the urge to laugh. Was she nervous around her? There was only one thing to do when you got nervous, and that was to not think about it. She leaned towards her and kissed her on the lips. "I'm Alice, very nice to meet you Lauren." She said in a seductive tone. The nervous girl now looked at her with a shocked expression on her face. Maybe she was the one who needed to be in the hospital bed.

End of flashback: Present day

She laughed at herself and got out of the shower to dry off so she could go to bed. She stepped out of the bathroom and started to walk downstairs, but something caught her shoulder. She turned around to find Lauren with her hand on her shoulder. "You okay babe?" Her girlfriend gave her an unamused look. "No, I'm not okay." What was wrong? Was she hurt? Sick? "What's wrong?" Alice asked her with concern clear in her voice. "How could you leave me in the room by myself? You know I need a teddybear to snuggle with!" She said as she dragged her to the bedroom. "Maybe we could do a little more than snuggle?" Alice asked as Lauren shut the door behind her. She was going to have a VERY long night.

**Yep, there you have it, chapter 2. Sorry it took me so long to update, I'm a lazy person. Please rate and review, tell me whether you want third person or first person writing style. Byeeeee! Oh, and I don't own anything!**


End file.
